Study Buddies
by LeroyThe5hadowWolf
Summary: Sometimes Harry can be extremely unobservant


_Author's Note: Hey there and welcome to my story! I have a few warnings and announcements first. The first thing is that this little One-shot was originally written for mxlfoydraco's 10K Fic contest. In it we had to have Study Buddies somewhere in it along with drarry. I started typing and realized I was going to go over the limit. The warning is simple if you don't like drarry don't read. Also his takes place eighth year and the trio went back to Hogwarts. I also ignore Fred being dead. Also it keeps changing my font so sorry :/_

 _Disclaimer: Despite long hours of Debate I am still no closer to owning Harry Potter._

 _Dear diary,_

 _Today is the first day of eighth years' classes. The new defense professor decided that as eighth years we needed to learn to have inter-house cooperation. So I guess I now have a study buddy in slytherin. It wouldn_ _'_ _t have been bad but it_ _'_ _s **Malfoy.** Why do I have to be paired with him? Oh no I have to stop now Hermione is glaring at Ron. I hope they don't start yelling at each other again… You think they would stop fighting now that they are finally together._

 _September 6th_

 _Well I just got back from the training with Malfoy and it went… surprisingly well. It seems without the threat of Lucius or Voldemort Malfoy can be pretty nice. He's still as arrogant as ever but he didn't spend the entire time criticizing me either. Maybe next time I will even ask why he saved me at the Manor. It has been bugging me. I mean he had to have known he would be in trouble if he lied._

 _November 1st_

 _So I didn't go to the Halloween festival. I didn't really feel like it. It's hard to pretend to be happy when it's the year of my parents' death. I had planned to just hang out on the Astronomy Tower in order to clear my head. I was shocked though when I saw Malfoy already there. I moved to leave but, with my bad luck, I fell. Malfoy, surprisingly, said nothing and helped me up before moving back to his spot. After a hesitation I plucked up my Gryffindor courage and sat beside him. We didn't say anything but I felt I finally got to know more about this new mysterious Malfoy._

 _November 10th_

 _I asked Malfoy about why he saved me back in the Manor but all he responded with was why did I reject his handshake. Our conversation stopped after that and we focused on our work. Later on I had a nightmare about Voldemort and I once again ended up at the tower; Malfoy was also there. It seems almost like we silently agreed to meet up here when we are stressed. I don't know wart what to think about that but I know that I definitely shouldn't ask Ron._

 _January 10th_

 _I haven't written in here in a while as I have been busy with everything else. Hermione is the one who told me to write in this in the first place but I'm surprised how much it helps. I have started a truce with Draco, (yes DRACO not Malfoy) and he seems okay. We still don't talk when we are at the Astronomy Tower but we have taken to spending more time practicing. I still haven't mentioned any of this to Ron though. Hermione also hasn't spoken to Ron in a while but I don't really know why. I am afraid to ask because last time I did I ended up listen to a twenty-minute lecture. I didn't know if I was supposed to give Draco anything for Christmas so I just gave him some chocolate I saw him looking at our sixth year. I felt bad though because he gave me them awesome Quidditch book. Draco seemed really upset with the chocolates because he hid his face when he saw them. When I explained I saw him looking at them our sixth year he got madder because his face got that angry red and he quickly left._

 _January 15th_

 _Me and Ron aren't talking because I stood up for Draco today. Some other students had cornered him and were hurling insults and possibly a few spells. When I stood in front of him though they left but not without mumbling traitor to me. Draco hadn't wanted to cause a scene by taking him to the Hospital Wing so I took him to the tower knowing only Mione and Ron were there. Ron had blown up when I brought Draco into Gryffindor tower though. Hermione just gave me a smile and went to work. The confusing part was I could have sworn Hermione said 'finally'. When I asked why later on why she just shook her head and said never mind._

 _January 30th_

 _So I am once again the talk of Hogwarts. Most seem to think I am a pariah and becoming the next dark lord. It is for this reason that I find myself spending more and more time with Draco in the Astronomy Tower than in the Great Hall. It was during this last time though that we had an actual talk. Draco admitted that he had never really wanted to be a death eater but that he just wanted his father's approval and family's safety. I told him that I had never had a friend before Ron and so when Draco was mean to him I got defensive. We both decided to start over and try and be friends. I don't know why but the hopeful half smile Draco gave me sent odd tingles throughout my body._

 _February 4th aka the day I wish I was still in my cupboard under the stairs_

 _So today is Valentine's day and I'm 99% sure someone made this holiday up just to torment me. First I had to avoid all the people at Hogwarts (well at least it seemed like that). Then I went to talk to Draco but he kept acting oddly twitchy when I asked if he wanted to hang out. So I ended up sneaking out to the joke shop… that is until I seen that the Twins turned it into a valentine's day theme. When I went to leave though Fred dragged me in and gave me some test products. He said something about helping me and Draco. I'm pretty sure I don't want to try ANY of them._

 _March 29th_

 _The required study group for DADA is now over but I still keep meeting up with Draco anyways. He is still acting oddly since Valentine's day. He is acting even worse now though after I fell from my broom. It wasn't anything too bad but Draco keeps hovering over me worse than Hermione. It is annoying but strangely heartwarming. I asked Hermione about Draco but she just shook her head and walked away mumbling about people being clueless. Sometimes I wish people could be as blunt as the Dursleys. At least I know what they are thinking._

 _April 1st_

 _People have been playing pranks on me all day which is apparent from my pink polka dotted hair and 'I love Slytherin' shirt. The weirdest prank though was when Draco cornered me this morning and told me he had a crush on me. If it hadn't been April fool's day, or Draco, I might have believed it. It was funny though and I couldn't help but laugh. Oddly though as I laughed I felt a pang of sadness. When I told Draco that it was a great April Fool's Day joke he gave me an odd smile and laugh then walked away._

 _May 6th_

 _Things have not been going well lately. Ever since April I haven't been able to speak to Draco and I feel oddly empty. When I asked Hermione about it she asked me about the last time we talked and I told her. She just hit me upside the head and is currently not talking to me now. The good thing is me and Ron have been talking to each other again but I have noticed that I can't stop thinking about Draco. Ron mentioned that I have been staring at him even more than I did during our 6th year. Draco seems like he isn't sleeping but he is never there at the Astronomy tower. I am really worrying about him. He seems almost worse than our sixth year…_

 _May 7th_

 _The thoughts that Ron said have been ringing in my ear since yesterday along with the twins and Hermione's comments. I think I finally understand what they all mean. I think I finally realize why it hurts that Draco isn't talking to me… **I think I love him.**_

 _May 19th_

 _I couldn't take Draco ignoring me anymore so I plan on confronting him. He has a free period this hour so I'm headed out._

 _I confronted him but panicked. I had no idea how to say what I felt but I didn't need to. Draco just rolled his eyes at me and kissed me. I don't know what this is, if this is a relationship or not but I don't think that matters. Draco made me realize that I could never have anyone else and so it doesn't matter what we are labeled as because we are Draco-and-Harry._ Harry you really are a moron. Do you honestly think I would waste time with you if I didn't think we were in a relationship? Also Granger made you write a diary? _Draco stay out of my journal and don't make fun of mine unless you want me to make fun of yours with dragon on it!_ Well then stop writing in the infernal thing and get back into bed…and please don't tell anyone I still have the journal mother gave me.


End file.
